It's True
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: CrissColfer. The sequel to 'Already Gone'. Chris and Darren make up...


**A/N: I was kicking around ways to do this sequel! I had it started last night, and then I hated how it worked, and deleted it. Then I woke up this morning (and subsequently this afternoon from a nap) where the idea for it came to me. This is the sequel to 'Already Gone'. I hope you enjoy it! Mostly all fluff!**

_Chris walked into the apartment and sniffed. He was sure that Darren was out of town, and he knew that he had given Lorelai, his housekeeper, the day off. So why was there smells of the most divine Lumpia coming from his kitchen. He dropped his messenger bag-the only way that he and Kurt were similar- by the door and walked into the kitchen. The curly head of hair was enough to distract him, but the fact that he was standing there barefoot and in jeans, made the fantasy that much more delicious. He knew Darren was going to be out of town until Thursday, and he wasn't sure when he'd come home. At closer inspection, he saw that Darren's cell was laying on the kitchen counter, and Chris made out the shape of his iPod in his back pocket. Darren hadn't heard Chris come in, but he was singing, rather loudly at that. Chris chuckled to himself and listened closely as Darren sang._

"_Hannah takes the stairs_

_And I usually take the elevator_

_Every now and then she offers me_

_A lemon Now and Later_

_Please don't play the matchmaker_

_Please don't be a player hater_

_If you dig her recent work_

_Then you should go congratulate her."_

_Of course Darren would sing Freelance Whales while cooking Lumpia. Chris watched his boyfriend and listened to him sing another verse. Chris walked over to the stove and took Darren's hand. He jumped four feet in the sky, squealing at Chris's unexpected touch…_

And just like that the dream was over. Chris Colfer rolled over to feel the bed was empty. This had been par for the course over the course of the last month, when he'd left Darren. His subconscious was showing him all of the amazing things that Darren had done for him. Even his subconscious knew that leaving Darren had been a mistake. He loved Darren, that wouldn't change. He would never stop loving Darren. But he couldn't be miserable. But it also seemed that his subconscious wouldn't let him be happy without Darren, either. There was only one thing to do. And that was to go beg for mercy. These dreams were so common anymore that he couldn't do it. He'd recently attended his publicist's wedding, and even Alma had commented on how miserable Chris looked. He wasn't filming today, but he was due in the studio to do recording on 'Let's Have A Kiki' by the Scissor Sisters, and then he was good for the rest of the night. He knew Darren and Chord were filming all day, and he still had his keys to Darren's apartment. He was going to put an end to this once and for all. He'd go back to that apartment and surprise him. He was also going to enlist some help from Ashley to do it. He got up, got showered and dressed and then called Ashley.

"Hello?"

"Ashley Fink."

"Christopher, darling! How are you?"

"Miserable. I had another dream about Darren."

"What was it this time, love?"

"The one where he flew home a week early from filming 'Imogene' and made me dinner to surprise me."

Chris sighed, sitting back on his recliner in the bedroom. It was something that Darren had picked out for him. It was the ugliest chair in the world, but Darren had loved it, so he kept it. He knew what Ashley was going to say, and he knew that Ashley was absolutely right, as always.

"Ahh. One of Darren's finer performances. So, you've been having these dreams for a month, Chris. You are miserable. I know you haven't eaten in awhile. I know what you do eat, isn't much. I also happen to know that Darren's miserable too. I know he's backed off in getting you back, but according to Chord, he's planning."

Chris knew this too. He also knew that he was going to save Darren the trouble and do it himself. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings from Ashley, she'd find him out eventually…so he didn't even try to do so.

"I know. I saw him at work. He hadn't shaved. He looked like 'Hobo Hobbit'. And as endearing as I find 'Hobo Hobbit'…he needs to be clean shaven for work. Darren grows facial hair quick. I need to go home. He needs me, and dammit Ash, I need him."

"He's on set tonight until seven. He gets four hours to himself then does an 11-6 straight through. You have plenty of time. You're just recording the one song today, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I've got the perfect song for you to use to serenade Darren with. It's cheesy, and it's beautiful all at the same time. I've also got Diet Coke, so if you want to come over and plan with me, we'll do this."

"Let me go to work, Ash. Then I'll come over and execute 'Operation Get Darren Back'. Deal?"

"Deal."

Ashley said, hanging up with Chris. He'd gone to the studio and recorded the Scissor Sisters hit, and then went back to his apartment. He changed his clothes, because he knew he'd need to. If he wanted to be all romantic and stuff, he was going to need to look the part too. Just because Darren looked like a schlub, didn't mean Chris had to. He'd gone with a blue button down top and black skinny jeans. He then made his way over to Ashley's and knocked. Ashley opened the door and smiled at Chris. She had the CD in her hand and held it up to show him.

"The Backstreet Boys, Ashley? Are you fucking serious?

"Track nine, Chris. Listen to the song. It's beautiful, it's amazing. And it's exactly what you need. I took the liberty of printing up the sheet music for you to play on the piano. Do you want to get Darren back, or not?"

"You know I do!"

"Then listen to the damn song!"

Ashley said, as Chris got comfortable on the sofa. Ashley put the CD on and Chris listened to the song. And he knew that this was right. This was the right song for him to sing. He ended the song and walked over to Ashley's old upright and started tinkling with it. After spending an hour perfecting it, he kissed Ashley and headed home. To the home that he and Darren had once shared. And if Chris had his way, by the end of tonight, they'd be sharing it again.

Darren Criss sat by himself on the red leather bean bag chair he'd got from Chris for his birthday. He always claimed he'd done his best thinking on the red leather chair. He knew he'd been slacking in the getting Chris back department, but he couldn't think of anything to get him back. Becoming frustrated, he stood up and walked over to the keyboard. But before he could play a note, his cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. He walked backed over and grabbed it, gasping at the picture of the blue eyed boy he'd just been thinking about. There was a text from him. He eagerly swiped the lock screen and smiled when he'd read what he saw.

"_Message From: My Love, My Soul Mate_

_Hey you, are you going straight home after work? I need to talk to you, and I wanted to do it face to face."_

Darren grinned. Chris was coming back to the apartment. He'd had all of his fun over the weekend, and normally didn't go out during the week unless it was a charity function. He was supposed to have a bunch of the L.A. based Starkids over, but those plans could easily change with a text to them. He smiled and texted Chris back, telling him he'd be home tonight. He knew Chris would be over to talk to him, and that put him on cloud nine. He put his phone back down on the coffee table and found a reason to go back to work happy. He couldn't have been anymore happier. He was going to get Chris back tonight, and that was his plan.

Chris smiled at Ashley. She'd called in some favors for him, dinner wise and now all he did was wait. The candles were already set up, and the sheet music was on Darren's piano, and that's where he'd be when Darren walked in. He smiled a little bit to see the picture of Darren, his parents and Chris from the beach in Ibiza was still on the piano. Ashley had left a short time ago, and now he waited. He started lighting candles, and smiled when he heard Darren's car pull up in the driveway. He took his place back at the piano and smiled softly. He heard the door slam and Chris walked into the kitchen to make sure the dinner was all set. He heard the door open and shut and Chris chuckled softly. He wasn't ready to give himself away yet, and he heard Darren's voice.

"What the hell?"

Chris knew that was his cue. He grabbed the plates and walked into the living room/dining area and watched as the older boy's eyes widened even further. Chris was standing there with two plates of Chicken Alfredo from their favorite Italian restaurant in L.A.

"Chris? What's this?"

"Come sit with me, eat dinner. I got this from Nathalie's."

Darren couldn't resist food from Nathalie's. He walked over to the table and looked at Chris. He couldn't be anymore happier that Chris was in front of him. Chris put the pasta down on the table and went and got the wine bottle and poured him and Darren a glass. Darren smiled at him and Chris put the bottle down between them.

"This is nice."

"I think so. So, I bet you're just a little confused as to what I'm doing."

"I am a little bit, yes. But I'm more glad that you're here."

"I am too. And I'm going to explain it all to you. See, for the last month, I've been having these dreams. And they were mostly about you. Well, about us. This last dream, was the one that prompted me to do this."

"What was it about?"

"The night you flew back from New York. You'd wrapped 'Imogene' early."

"Ahh, yes. That was some of my best work, that one."

"I know. Okay, so I'm going to go over to the piano. I have a million and one emotions running through me at the moment, and I think that this song that I'm going to play shows those emotions. So, eat up. I'm going to sing now."

Chris said, taking another small bite of his pasta dish, and a sip of his wine. He actually carried the wine glass over to the piano with him just in case he needed courage. But once he started playing, he knew he didn't. He smiled softly and began singing, looking directly into the hazel eyes he missed so much.

"_Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes_

_Like any other_

_Fall out and lose his mind_

_And I'm sorry for all the things I did_

_For your teardrops over words I said_

_Can you forgive me and open_

_Your heart once again, oh yeah_

_It's true_

_I mean it_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Yeah, it's true_

_Without you I would fall apart."_

At this point, Darren had gotten up from the table and made his way over to the piano. He couldn't believe what Chris was doing. Chris was apologizing, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Chris came home for good. He listened to Chris's perfect voice sing the next verse, never once breaking eye contact with Darren.

"_Whatever happened_

_I know that I was wrong, oh yes_

_Can you believe me?_

_Maybe your faith is gone_

_But I love you and I always will_

_So I wonder if you want me still_

_Can you forgive me and open_

_Your heart once again_

_It's true_

_I mean it_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Yeah, it's true_

_Without you I would fall apart."_

Darren had heard this song before. He knew it was crazy for him to be listening to the Backstreet Boys, but this was a song he'd loved because it was so pretty. He smiled, putting his hand on Chris's leg. He knew Chris wouldn't let him take over the song, so he settled on singing with him, instead.

"_I'd do anything to make it up to you_

_So please understand_

_And open your heart once again_

_It's true_

_I mean it_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Yeah, it's true_

_Without you I would fall apart"_

"That was beautiful Chris."

"That was my heart, Darren. It's yours. I'm so sorry I did what I did. I love you. What I did, I thought was the best decision for me. It turned out to be a huge clusterfuck of emotions. I wasn't even surviving. Darren Everett Criss, I love you. So much. And not having you wake up next to me in the morning isn't something I want to experience again. I need you. So I'm asking you right now. Will you please, please get back together with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Darren said, kissing Chris passionately on the lips. Chris was finally at peace. He had his love back, and there was nothing more he needed was the calming presence of this man next to him. Chris reluctantly broke away from the kiss and looked at Darren.

"Why don't we go upstairs and finish our reunion the right way?"

Chris said. Darren grinned and blew out the candles in the living room, sheathing them in darkness. Darren grabbed Chris's hand and led him upstairs, their dinner long forgotten in favor for reconnecting….

**A/N: Fixed it! Thank god for that! Lmao. Everytime I re-read 'Already Gone' I want to punch MYSELF in the face for writing it! Anyway, song used was 'It's True' by The Backstreet Boys. I wrestled with four different songs by them, but kept coming back to this one. So…enjoy!**


End file.
